dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Spectra
Penelope Spectra is a vampire-like ghost that has the ability of disguising herself as a human and keeps her human form young and beautiful by feeding on people's misery- especially teenagers. Her true form is that of a shadow-like creature. Her last name is an obvious pun on the word "spectre." Appearances Spectra first made her appearance in My Brother's Keeper, posing as a teen therapist/counselor, and motivational speaker in Casper High School. She was there in part, to build up spirit for the students in time for the Casper High Spirit pep rally. Despite her incredibly chipper attitude and use of meaningless inspirational catchphrases, ("Remember, there's only an 'i' in 'misery' if you spell it that way!") she had a seductive tendency to tell her patients things that left them incredibly depressed, with Danny being her favorite victim. Danny, Sam, and Tucker later figure out that she is a ghost (beforehand, she always had the air conditioner turned up so that Danny's ghost sense was lost amongst normal breaths from the cold) and her plans to up the ante of depression by killing Jazz in the school pep rally so that she can suck up the ensuing severe depression of the other students and forever remain youthful. Danny however, manages to save Jazz in time, trapping her assistant Bertrand in the thermos as well as Spectra herself (the latter with help from Jazz). Spectra returned again in Doctor's Disorders. Her ultimate goal was to create the perfect human body for herself to inhabit. She tried to achieve this by gathering DNA samples from the various students in Casper High through the means of ghost-bugs overshadowing them (the development of ghost powers in the victims were a side effect), and sending them to a fake hospital resembling the old, disturbing ones found in the days before safe medicinal practices (North Mercy Hospital -- though the letters burning out on the neon sign left it reading "No Mercy" Hospital). Knowing that she needed Danny's DNA to grant full power to her "body" as well as stabilize it, she tried to capture him and extract it from him personally. Danny later finds out Spectra plans to take all the best qualities of the kids to put in her new body, including Danny's ghost powers. However, when Danny's DNA is about to be taken, Danny instead lets his father's handkerchief he blew on earlier get sucked up instead, so by the time Spectra's perfect body activates, she gains Jack's giant figure (claiming she suddenly felt like blathering on about ghosts and eating fudge..... lots and lots of fudge) and later turns into a living pile of mucus. Danny defeats her afterwards and traps her in the Fenton Thermos. Her outfit looks similar to the one in The Fairly Oddparents episode, The Big Superhero Wish, in which Vicky becomes a super villain. In Reign Storm Spectra could be seen among other ghosts fleeing the Ghost Zone after Pariah Dark started destroying all their homes. She was also one of the many ghosts to help Danny save Christmas in The Fright Before Christmas. In "Girls' Night Out", Spectra allies herself with Kitty and Ember in a joint attempt to do away with every man in Amity Park. Spectra's final appearance is in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She is first seen terrorizing Paulina and Star in the halls of Casper High, and appers with the many ghosts who fought Danny in the Ghost Zone, and is later one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Spectra is seen in all three of her main forms: her My Brothers' Keeper and Girls' Night Out body, her shadow form, and her powered-up body from Doctor's Disorders. Powers #'Feeds off others misery': She uses this to make herself younger. #'Flight': Standard ghost power. #'Ghost rays': Can fire a blue ray. #'Paranormal Physical Atributes': She is roughly as strong as Danny. #'Intangability': Standard ghost power Goofs In"Fright Before Christmas" you can see Spectra grab two Christmas trees. One in disguise and one in her true form Gallery Spectra, Penelope Category:Characters Category:Ghosts